


I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore

by justhere



Series: OTP Oneshots [7]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Coming Out, Idiots in Love, Other, Sexual Content, avoiding certain tags bc i dont want to spoil it, not a breakup fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhere/pseuds/justhere
Summary: Oops





	I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore

Jimin wasn't given any kind of heads-up or advance notice. In the split second after the words were spoken, he racked his brain for anything that might have spurred this kind of announcement. He was attentive as always, wasn't he? He always strove to be the ideal boyfriend, and he didn't think he had failed in that endeavor.

He'd been just as loving as always: bringing Taehyung food or coffee, making sure he was sleeping enough, walking him to class, holding his hand when they were in public, responding to his texts right away, giving him massages after long days, encouraging him when he was feeling low, communicating openly...

So why was Taehyung bringing this up so casually? And right now of all times?

______

 

See, I hadn't meant to act so unexpectedly. I actually had a pretty solid plan, but as soon as Jimin invited me inside looking like a goddamn masterpiece in his dance tights, those plans changed pretty quickly. 

It wasn't until Jimin said something when we finished that I remembered why I'd wanted to come over the first place. Jimin was disposing of his condom when I suggested a bubble bath followed by takeout, prompting Jimin to climb back onto the bed and kiss me deeply.

"I can't believe I have the best boyfriend in the entire universe," he'd said, and that's when I pushed him away somewhat suddenly.

"Oh! I meant to tell you, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore..." And really, I was going to follow that up with something pretty quickly, but seeing how fast Jimin's expression changed to one of hurt, I was a bit shocked. Jimin was left gaping down at me, while I was gaping back up at him about what I could have said to have caused such a reaction. Once again, it wasn't until Jimin was scrambling to get up that I realized the other implications to my words.

"Oh no! No! Jimin no, I just meant that... I'd rather be your girlfriend."

Honestly, it was a bit of a funny sight--the way Jimin's expression changed from horrified to surprised to angry in less than one second while he was standing there stark naked in the middle of his bedroom.

In the next moment, Jimin lunged forward to smack me on the shoulder. "What the fuck?! What the hell is your problem, you asshole?"

I knew that Jimin would not be adverse to the confession, which is why I was able to treat the situation lightheartedly, knowing Jimin wasn't angry at me for that. Given the right circumstances, my 'coming out,' so to speak, would have gone swimmingly, but right now I was just left laughing hysterically at the brief moment of miscommunication while Jimin continued to wrestle me to the bed.

"I can't fucking believe you, you shithead! I thought you were breaking up with me!" 

"I'm sorry!" I giggled as Jimin's attack turned into tickling. "That's not- not what I meant to say!" Finally, I was able to still both of his hands with a rough grip on his wrists. "That's cool, right?" 

"Fucking-" Jimin sighed heavily. "Yes. Okay? Yes, of course it's cool."

"Good," I chirped, craning my neck up to place the tiniest kiss on his nose while I still held his wrists captive so he couldn't move away. "So... I believe we were about to take a bubble bath?"

Jimin was still looking less than impressed, but he begrudgingly pecked my nose back before moving away and pulling his hands out of my grip. He didn't speak until he was halfway to the bathroom already, calling out over his shoulder, "I'm using one of the expensive bath bombs though. And if you have any objections to that, then you really won't be my girlfriend anymore, got it?"

I lounged back onto the bed with a happy sigh, putting my hands behind my head and enjoying the view until Jimin disappeared into the bathroom. "Got it!" I called back. Smiling widely, I felt my heart flutter in contentment. That certainly could have gone better, but all's well that ends well, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was considering starting a series of drabbles / one-shots featuring the range of the "trans" identity (transgender/transsexual, dysphoria/no dysphoria, gender spectrum, etc.). Obvs this one features Tae coming out trans in a very casual way and being accepted comfortably, which is something I enjoy seeing. Of course there are scenarios where coming-out causes a lot of anxiety, or it may go badly... but that's all people write fanfics about, and I wanted to show that that's not the only way things go.  
> If I do decide to do this, I wouldn't be starting the actual series until I'm finished with my current chaptered fic, but I'm leaning towards it! What do you think?


End file.
